Protégé
Protégé is a powerful supervillain from the Marvel comics who came extremely close to becoming not only a deity but the new "One Above All": which is considered to be God in the Marvel universe. In some ways he is a failed successor to Adam Warlock and to the Magus (Marvel). History The Universal Church of Truth was founded millennia ago, by Magus, an evil version of Adam Warlock. It begun as a sect, but grew to take over their planet, which they called Homeworld. They then spread out to ’enlighten’ other worlds as to their faith. Their search for their god unsuccessful, they eventually decided to create him themselves. Using a combination of selective breeding, genetic manipulation, various chemicals and drugs, sciences and arcane magicks gathered from the worlds in their dominion, they finally managed to create him. Protégé was a cosmic entity and the child-like ruler of the Universal Church of Truth in the 31st century of Earth-691. Protégé, whose abilities to duplicate the powers of others allowed him to manifest the Living Tribunal's own power. The Guardians of the Galaxy struggled futilely against Protégé and the Living Tribunal itself wasn't able to defeat him and stated that any and all realities rest on Protégé's shoulders. Protégé claimed to have become not the new Living Tribunal, but the new One-Above-All. It was the Celestial named Scathan The Approver who saved all realities by judging against him. The Living Tribunal then absorbed Protégé into itself to prevent him from endangering all realities again. Powers and abilities Protégé can mimic any powers he has observed being use, and can access them at any time he wishes. He seems to have no limit on the number of powers he can recall, or the level of power. He mimicked the abilities of some of the cosmic entities, such as the Living Tribunal. He can only duplicate powers that are actually possessed by those he observes, not powers they access by use of gadgets or artefacts. So a character in a powered armour, with no other powers, would be immune to his mimicking. Howbeit he would be able to duplicate their skill at using those devices. Personality A spoiled child, Protégé has been raised to believe that he is a god. He refuses to accept that anyone is more powerful than him. He is shown to be obstreperous when any disobedience throws him into a temper tantrum, as he has come to expect his orders to be carried out immediately. He developed a close friendship with the skrull girl Replica, although he still treated her like a servant.He was deeply hurt when she ran away, although he refused to have her killed or hunted. Videos Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Usurper Category:Reality-Warpers Category:God Wannabe Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Kids Category:Cult Leaders Category:Elitist Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Imprisoned Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Dark Messiah Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Magic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Legacy Category:Evil Creation Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Insecure Category:Psychics Category:Oppressors Category:Paranoid Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tyrants Category:One-Man Army Category:Mongers Category:Affably Evil Category:Dark Priests Category:Supremacists Category:Extremists Category:Warlords